


Way Back In Love【Forever and Always】

by cclara418cclara418



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, Break Up, Fate & Destiny, Getting Back Together, Hate Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, POV Harry, Singer Harry Styles, Singer Louis Tomlinson, Song: Sweet Creature (Harry Styles), Song: Two Ghosts (Harry Styles), True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cclara418cclara418/pseuds/cclara418cclara418
Summary: Louis and Harry didn't talk enough and became strangers.A year after the break-up,Harry decided to be braver.Memories were turned into songs.This time,Harry allowed himself to feel vulnerable,telling the world things he'd never got a chance to say...OrThe one that true love finds their way back in the end.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Way Back In Love【Forever and Always】

【2016】

Whatsapp  
contact【Lou】 

【L】

(Compared with all these endless arguements, there's a better choice for us,isn't it?)   
  
【H】 ( Yeah.If this is what you want, I'll let u go ) 

【L】

（Hazza）  
（I really hope you can understand...）  
(It doesn't mean I don't love you anymore...  
(I'm just...I can't take it anymore）  


【H】

（I know,Lou）   
（I don't blame you.)  
(Both of us need some time to figure it out) 

【L】

（Thank you,really)   
【H】   
（Just……take care of yourself.Do that for me.） 

【L】 (I will)  
(so do you） 

Since the first day Louis came into his sight,Harry could feel it,the calling of the fate.Just like Amy and Naoh in THE NOTEBOOK,just like Mary and Tim in ABOUT TIME. 

They,Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson,were meant to be. 

They were so in love.He'd never really thought about it.For Harry in the past,It's almost impossible to imagine two of them would end up like this.They broke up.What's worse,they broke up through a f**king Whatsapp message.

Their love was once so strong that really made him believe nothing could tear two of them apart.But the world was cruel.Sometimes love was just not enough. Recalling they once had it all only made the fact that Louis would no longer be part of Harry's life even more difficult to handle.

Louis moved out of their shared apartment a year ago.But the mark he left remained.Harry didn't know how to describe this kind of feeling.It was hard to put it in words.It felt as if he lost something so important that nothing could ever replace,which made him empty inside.

All those sweet memories they used to have were like the tattooes in Harry's body.They were strong enough to prevent themselves from being taken away. In every meaningful moment,Louis would be there,look at him in the eyes and smile.Oh God.His soft soft smile.So beautiful,like the sunshine,let him know that Louis got his back,forever and always. 

But It was all over now. 

“Past was too heavy to carry on.You gotta let it go,Harry."He said to himself.

......

Harry had learnt a lot from his monther since he was a little boy.Among them,there was a crucial one--Treat people with kindness.

Speaking of that,was lying also included in treating people with kindness?

Well,obviously it was not a good example.  
That's probably why Harry was poor in lying.Even though Pinocchio's long nose wouldn't appear,the uncomfortable feelings always kept him away from doing it.Every time he lied,it was like……his mom was glaring at him right behind his back.As long as he turned around……Oh God.The kind of sense was so freaky.

And that disadventage also explained the reason why under the pressure Simon put on them,Louis had got to be the one that took the responsibility of lying.

'Oh I even couldn't speak out my real feelings'  
While John Lennon's song 'imagine' was playing,Harry couldn't help himself thinking how small and pathetic he was.

"Imagine no possesions

I wonder if you can

No need for greed or hunger

A brotherhood of man

imagine all the people

Sharing all the world

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope some day you'll join us

And the world will live as one"

People were celebrating the Pride Month on instagram  
Meanwhile,he totally had no idea when they could stop hiding and be able to come out.

It hurt like hell.

"Some fans think that me and Harry are in a relationship.Obiviously,it's just a story they made up..."Louis shrugged,then brought Harry closer and continued,"A beatiful imagination,indeed.But still,imagination is only imagination.You cannot take it seriously."

Though Harry knew clearly How many times Simon had told Louis what he should say,how he was supposed to react and deny it.He just couldn't contain himself.He couldn't pretend he didn't care.He couldn't act like he was not upset at all.It had always been painful for Harry to hear those words coming from Louis's mouth,telling people the nights they spent together never really existed,along with all those cuddles and teenage dreams they shared. This love meant the whole world to Harry,but they had to tell people it meant nothing. 

Anyway,It didn't matter now. When this young love ended,lies gradually became unnecessary.  
Because it was the truth.  
They were no longer lovers.

What's the most pathetic part?They had come such a long way but except their relatives and close friends,there's few people knew that they once completely belong to each other.

It was a secret love song,singing from the very beginning till the end,delicate,as always.

Harry wondered...even in this circumstances  
,why was it still that tough to leave this love behind?

【2017】

Eventually,he moved forward like the seasons.Because he had to.But Harry didn't know if he was still complete.Somehow,he could feel an important part inside of him had alreay gone away with Louis,had already been out of his life.

London's evenings were extremely cold sometimes.Alone,he used to stand at the balcony  
and take his time to gaze at the tall city buildings and watch the cars passing by.And of course,with a bottle of whisky which tasted bittersweet in his hand.

Unawaring of how many glasses he'd drunk,Harry fell into sleep but always woke up abruptly at midnight.It became his habits to check the other half of his bed.It often took him few seconds to realize there was nothing but emptiness.

Memories were so strong at midnight.Harry knew that he couldn't fall asleep unless the feelings of loneliness went away.So instead,he got out of bed and then started writing something.

Actually Harry still kept some old photographs in his room.He had tried but never been able to make up his mind to throw them away.

In the end,he chose to follow his heart,which meant letting those photos stay.

People said time was supposed to heal everything.But for Harry,it turned out to be the opposite.

Regardless of the duration of time,those photographs could always bring him back to the good old days without difficulty.

It was a time when the sun was on Louis's back and the wind brushed his skin.It was a time when both of them had so much fun and laughed hard all day.It was a time when he and Louis were the two happiest guys in this world.

Because they had got each other.They had got the whole world.

Harry well remembered it was the Christmas Eve.When the night fell,two of them sat by fire,set the scene together and dreamt together.

Louis was all he'd ever wanted and there would be no better gift in this world than having him right next to him.

With songs playing,they danced till dawn.

"We can go where we want to

A place where they'll never find

We can act like we've come from out of this world

leave the real one far behind

We can dance

We can dance

They can dance

They can dance  
We can go where we want to

The night is young and so am I

We can dress real neat

put my hands to our feet

And surprise them with a victory cry

We can act if we want to

If we don't nobody will

You can act real rude and totally removed

and I can act like an imbecile

We can dance

We can dance"

The whole night,Harry couldn't stop himself telling Louis how beautiful he was.

To be honest,Harry could spend hours just watching Louis lie next to him and feeling his breath coming in and going out.

Oh god,how much he enjoyed pulling Louis's hair aside and just looking at him in the eyes?

His eyes were as blue as the sky above,as blue as the Pacific Ocean.They were way too bright for him to look away.

And the beautiful long lashes of Louis's eyes,always always fanned the fires of Harry's heart to flame.

“Played with myself where were you?

Fell back to sleep

I got drunk by noon

I've never felt less cool

We haven't spoke since you went away

Comfortable silence is so overrated

Why won't you ever be the first to break?

Even the phone misses your call

By the way”

That's how Harry usually dealed with the pain.He turned memories into songs.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is actually the first time I try to write a fanfic in English.That makes me so nervous😌Anyway,I hope you guys can enjoy this work.Let's spread love,not hate🌈❤️


End file.
